


A Lesson Learned

by momiji_neyuki



Series: My Bandom Contribution 2014 [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Bandom - Freeform, Boyfriends, D/s relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant knows just how to handle Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Am A Camera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001888) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> Hey everyone! Happy Halloween and a Blessed Samhain as well! So I picked up this prompt from _***akamine_chan***_ last month, but with the fire and all I was able to complete it. I wanted to do it again, but I kept losing my inspiration. Then I reread this amazing verse by _***fleurdeliser***_ and _***tuesdaysgone***_ and I knew what I wanted to do. ^-^
> 
> This takes place five years after "I Am A Camera". I hope you guys enjoy it. ^-^

”I can’t take it anymore!”

Grant looks up from his computer as Frank storms into his office, slamming the door and causing all the photographs on the walls to threaten to fall. He rises quickly and moves smoothly around the desk to comfort his shaking boyfriend.

”Frank, calm down, tell me what’s happened.”

Frank is still shaking, but when Grant touches his shoulder it stills him slightly. Grant is thankful he still has that effect on Frank even after five years together.

”It’s Gerard. He’s just being a brat and…” Frank sinks to his knees and sighs. ”I’m sorry. I should not have…”

Grant kneels down and lifts Frank’s chin. He caresses his face lightly and smiles.

”It’s okay, love. Why don’t you have a seat on the lounge and I will get us a drink and you can tell me all about it.”

Frank breathes a sigh of relief and nods. Grant helps him up and guides him to the aforementioned piece of furniture. He sits down and Grant goes to his desk. He pulls the bottle of scotch out that he keeps in the drawer and grabs two glasses. He pours a fifth in each tumbler and then caps the bottle. He brings the drink over to Frank and apologizes.

”Sorry, I have no ice, darling.”

Frank takes the glass and takes a large sip.

”It’s okay, I just need the burn right now.”

Grant sits down next to his boyfriend and snakes a hand around his waist. He pulls him in close and Frank sighs and snuggles in. Grant lightly caresses Frank’s hip bone till he is relaxed and pliant. 

”Now, tell me what is bothering you.”

*

*

*

Gerard was pissed. No, Gerard was more than pissed, Gerard was frustrated. He continued to click the mouse as he scrolled through the photos from his last shoot.

”No no no no no!”

He deleted another group of them. Nothing seemed to go right at the shoot. The client was not cooperative and there were equipment problems. The whole shoot seemed off and worst of all, Frank and Gerard were fighting. It is true that Gerard was under a lot of stress right now, but Frank should have been understanding about it. Instead, he just yammered on about the location that he had been shooting in earlier that day for his second book. It’s not that Gerard did not want to hear about it, but with everything that he was dealing with, he really needed to concentrate. At that point the client was 40 minutes late and Gerard was really on edge. Finally he just cracked.

_”Fuck, Frankie, will you just shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear about your escapades in fucking Jersey when Pro 40 lens might be cracked cause you did a shit job packing it last time!”_

Frank had been speechless, but by the time the client finally arrived an hour and ten minutes late, they had had quite a few words. Gerard wanted to put his head through the wall as he deleted another grouping. He could not figure out why he was so off his game. He sighed and got up, pushing the chair back. He went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the vodka. He brought it to the kitchen and poured it in a tall glass. He opened the fridge and pulled out the orange juice…which was completely empty.

”FUCK!”

Gerard flung the empty container against the wall and the glass of vodka into the sink. It shattered and a piece struck Gerard in the face. He cried out as he felt it imbed in his cheek. He stormed into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He grabbed Frank’s tweezers and pulled the glass out wincing. He threw the piece away and watched as the blood dripped from the cut onto the white countertop. He looked at his reflection. He looked like shit. His last dye job was faded badly and there was large circles around his eyes. Even his skin seemed sallow in the harsh florescent light on the bathroom mirror.

”I hate you.”

Gerard spat at the mirror and grabbed a tissue. He pressed it against his face and went into the bedroom. He flopped down and then cried out again. He jumped up and saw that one of Frank’s toys had stuck him in the ribs. Again, blinded with rage he picked up the battery operated toy and threw it. He heard the breaking glass and realized that he had shattered the standing antique mirror.

”Great, just fucking great.”

Gerard flopped back down on the bed and sighed. He was not just having a bad day, he was having a bad life. He curled up in the middle and passed out from emotional exhaustion.

*

*

*

”Gerard?”

Grant pulled the key out of the lock and closed the door as he walked into their apartment. It was quiet, the kind of cliché quiet that he did not like. He saw Gerard’s laptop open at his workstation so he knew the man was here. He walked over and saw that it was open to the session that Frank spoke about. The pictures were nowhere near his best. He noticed that the wastebasket was overflowing. Grant clicked on it and saw that 144 things had been added to it recently. That was a lot of photos to toss out. Grant left the computer and went into the kitchen. He saw a slight dent in the wall and the orange juice container on the floor. He picked it up and noticed that it was empty. He saw the vodka bottle on the counter and then the broken glass in the sink. It was not hard to put together what happened here. Grant then saw a tiny drop of blood on the linoleum. Gerard had been hurt. Grant put the container on the counter and headed to the bathroom. He saw a mess in there too. The good size piece of glass on the counter with blood on it. The sink and counter streaked with blood along with the tweezers. He also saw the saliva on the mirror where his face was. He looked into the mirror and spoke.

”My goodness, he must not have liked what you showed him.”

Finally Grant went to the bedroom, but when he walked in that was when his sympathy for Gerard ended. His mother’s mirror was smashed. At the foot of it was the vibrator that Frank and him used this morning before he went to Strange Artefacts. Now Grant was furious. He did not care about the glass in the sink or the blood on the counter, but the mirror was not replaceable. He heard a slight snore and glared at the bed. Gerard was in the middle sleeping. Grant was seeing red. He walked to the closet and pulled out their toy chest. He grabbed two coils of rope along with one of the harsher gags, for when Frank was feeling adventurous. He stalked over to Gerard and crawled on the bed. Gerard had his head slightly turned now which was perfect for Grant. He quickly sat on Gerar’s back and looped the gag around his neck forcing it into his mouth. Gerard woke with a start as the short knob was thrust into his mouth. He thrashed around but Grant’s powerful thighs held him down. Muffled protests came from the slender man as Grant wrenched his arms back and tied them tightly. He then tied Gerard’s legs together. Grant stood up and finally spoke.

”I realize that you are having a bad day, Gerard, but you do not get to take it out on our home or on Frank.”

There was steel in Grant’s voice and it stilled Gerard immediately. Grant dragged Gerard off the bed and forced him to look at the once beautiful mirror.

”This was my mother’s and was also hers. You smashed a beautiful piece of history and did not even care.”

Gerard tried to protest and Grant slapped him hard in the face. Gerard went down on his knees and Grant grabbed his hair and pulled him so that he was facing upward again.

”Remember, Love, we have rules and one of them is respecting each other. You violated the respect of both Frank and I and now you will be punished for it.”

Gerard looked in Grant’s eyes and Grant saw fear. He was angry at Gerard but he would never truly hurt the man.

”As always, you have your safeties and if you want to use them you may, but I think you will agree with me that you do deserve a punishment for your behavior towards Frank and our home.”

Gerard’s eyes filled with tears as he nodded. Grant smiled and reached down to caress his face.

”That’s a good boy. Now I am going to carry you over to the stool at the end of the bed and put you over my knee.”

Gerard whimpered but nodded. Grant lifted Gerard up and carried him back to the bed. He put him down and went back to the toy box to grab the noise maker. It was a clacker that was used whenever one of them was gagged. Because verbal protest could not be understood, the clacker took its place. Grant slid the clacker into Gerard’s hand and asked him to make a sound with it. Gerard did and Grant reminded him to use it if things got too intense. Then Grant pulled Gerard’s jeans down along with his underwear. He lifted Gerard up again and then sitting on the stool, placed his body centered over his lap.

”You will not be able to count off, but I am letting you know that you are getting thirty. Ten for Frankie, ten for me, and ten for my mother. I will stop after every ten so you know where we are. Clack once if you understand.”

Gerard sobbed but made a single clack with the noise maker. Grant acknowledged it and the lifted his hand over Gerard’s ass.

”One.”

Grant brought his hand whistling down on Gerard’s ass hard and Gerard practically jumped out of Grant’s lap. Grant gripped him tightly and held him down.

”For that you get an additional five.”

Then the only sound was ten successive smacks against Gerard’s ass. Gerard cried out and shuddered, containing the pain, but he did not try to escape again. Grant waited five minutes, caressing the redness he produced before doing another ten in a row. Gerard was sobbing and drooling around the gag. His ass was now a bright crimson. Grant rubbed it lightly murmuring praise to Gerard for taking his punishment well.

”Doing so good, Gee, so good. Only 15 more to go. You can make it, right?”

Gerard sobbed and nodded and Grant could tell that he had relaxed Gerard a little by using his nickname.

”All right, Love, here come another ten.”

Gerard settled down again and Grant administered the final set. Now Gerard was shuddering and Grant could feel his cock rubbing against his thigh. It pleased Grant to know that even if it was a punishment, Gerard was getting some kind of pleasure out of it.

”Good boy. Now your five for trying to escape.”

Grant made these quick but harder than the other thirty were. By the end Gerard’s ass had some purple marks mixed with the reddened skin.

”Holy shit!”

Grant looked up and saw Frank standing in the doorway. Grant beckoned him in and Frank dropped to his knees in front of them. Gerard was reduced to whimpering now. Grant caressed his ass lightly and then reached out to undo the buckle on the gag.

”I’m sorry, fuck, so sorry, Grant.”

Gerard was blubbering and his face was obscured by his hair matted in sweat, drool and tears. Frank reached out and lifted it up and Gerard made eye contact with him.

”Frankie…Frankie, I’m so sorry. I should not have yelled at you and blamed you and…”

”Shhh shhh, it’s okay, Gee, fuck, it’s okay.”

Grant untied Gerard’s legs and then hands. He carefully lifted his boyfriend up and Frank scrambled off the floor and onto the bed. Grant lay Gerard down on his stomach with his head on Frank’s lap. Frank was caressing his wet cheeks as Gerard stuttered out more apologies. Frank went to take his hand and the clacker fell out.

”Shit, Gee, you didn’t even use this?”

”No, I knew I deserved to be punished. I was horrible to you and Grant and Grant’s mom.”

”Grant’s mom?”

”Uh…yeah. I broke Grant’s mirror with your vibrator that I fell on earlier.”

Frank could not help it, he started laughing.

”What’s so funny?”

”Gee, you don’t know how stupid that sounds.”

Gerard looked up at Frank and winced a little.

”Yeah, I guess it was kind of dumb.”

”Yes, but lesson learned hmmm, love.”

Gerard felt a cool sensation on his ass as Grant slathered on the arnica cream. He sighed how good the soothing plant felt. 

”You are amazing, you know that?”

Gerard looked up at Frank.

”I don’t know anyone who would have held for a punishment like that but you did.”

”Well as I said I deserved it, but I knew that Grant would not take it too far.”

Grant joined Frank on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

”Never, darling. My goal is not to hurt either of you, but to help you see your mistakes.”

”Well I think this was a lesson learned.”

”I also think that Gee is going to be sleeping on his stomach for a while.”

”Yeah, but as long as I don’t have to sleep alone, I will be fine.”

Frank and Grant both slid down so that they were laying on either side of Gerard. They both kissed him lightly on the lips.

”That is something that you will never have to worry about.”


End file.
